Cloudy sky
by Yurameku
Summary: New chapter after almost a year! Cloud still at LP! what will happen now?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hi! This is my first story ever... nenene... It's quite... strange, you know, Cloud working in a gay bar... but I quite like it. Of course I don't belong Final Fantasy 7&8, and I don't make money out of it, etcetc. In fact, I didn't even play FF7, only FF8 ne^^ Ah, and one more thing: it's for Shinigami Fujimiya-Maxwell for being my best friend and pushing me to write this. Hey, Shinshin! That's for you! (waves her hands at Shinshin- chan^^)  
  
Cloudy Sky - part one  
  
Cloud gasped in horror when Tifa handed him a red dress with small, yellow flowers on it. He couldn't believe what they've wanted from him! He had enough of being an I'll-do-everything-you-want-me-to, he wanted to escape! Never was he going to wear that dress... any dress... EVER! But then, they pleaded so nicely...  
  
'Why me?' he asked, but he knew he already lost the game. 'Why can't you do it, Tifa? I don't say Barret would... but ME?'  
  
'Cloud. You. Are. Childish,' Tifa said and Barret smiled sheepishly. 'Do us a favour... I know you don't like it, we either. And I can't as you know fair well, because I'm pregnant and Barret hun wouldn't fit to this role as well as you do!'  
  
'So I'll get a job in that cafe and WHAT?' Cloud yelled and Barret patted his shoulder.  
  
'Don't argue with her... while pregnant she's dangerous...' and he sighed.  
  
'You're right honey. Now, Cloud - it's not only about that freakin' job! You need to be the spy for us! You know what they say, with Sephiroth and so on...' Tifa exclaimed and Cloud knew he was helpless.  
  
'But I could also spy as a man!' Cloud snapped and Tifa smiled.  
  
'But you couldn't seduce Sephiroth as a man.'  
  
'What???'  
  
'Oh, didn't Barret tell you? Your aim is to actually seduce Sephiroth and then we can blackmail him with the photos we'll make. We have one of our people there, he would do the pictures,' Tifa said calmly. There came a loud noise... it was Cloud, fainting and hitting the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
'What sins I had to commit to deserve this?...' Cloud sighed, sitting in an office in a small gay bar somewhere in USA. He really hated Tifa sometimes - the first time was when she had cheated on him, the next, when she married Barret, and the third was now. Cloud felt so stupid in this awful dress, with artificial tits and with makeup. He was waiting for the owner to come and test him - if he could work there or not. And to be honest, Cloud hoped he would fail the test... The owner came in. He was a nice guy, somewhere in his mid-fourties - that was what Cloud got to know from Tifa, he didn't know that himself, and it was hard to believe - and he was really kind. His name was Laguna Loire or something like that. He smiled at Cloud.  
  
'So, what is your name?'  
  
'Cloud...ine Strife,' Cloud said, his voice trembling just for a while.  
  
'Well, Cloudine... you are indeed very well-qualified for this job... experience, skills... you say you can talk with people... But I cannot give you this job.'  
  
At first, Cloud wanted to dance of joy. But then he felt strange. Hey, why did this guy refuse to give me this job???  
  
'Why, Mr Loire?' he asked, trying to sound depressed.  
  
'Because it's gay bar here and you are female. You don't fit,' Laguna aswered calmly, apologising.  
  
'Ha! Not that quick!' Cloud exclaimed in a very manly voice. He smirked. 'Acualli'm a man!' He took off the dress and threw out the artificial breasts. Laguna looked at him with slight shock. Then, he smiled.  
  
'You're a boy. Well, and you can act very well... so, you can start since now,' he said and left Cloud in the office with a pile of clothing. So, Cloud got the job... as a waitress... no, wait: a waiter - at the gay bar called "Lunatic Pandora". And he was cursing that his stupidness led him to something like this... He sighed and wore the clothes he was given: a small, pink top with the bar's logo on it and black shorts; and also garters, stockings and high-heeled boots reaching his knees. He looked in the mirror and gasped in shock. With the make-up he had he looked like a common slut. And it wasn't very good... He changed the makeup immediately and went out from the office to find Mr Loire. He found him quickly and Mr Loire looked at him approvingly. He smiled.  
  
'You look good, Cloud. Come on, I'll show you where is the main room you're working at,' he said and took Cloud to a big, crowded place. There were only men there, and two more waiters like Cloud. But Cloud noticed they were looking very better than he was, their moves so beautiful as if they were... swimming in between the men. They didn't mind being commented and Cloud felt their gaze upon himself... it was like he was being checked. And he wasn't sure he's past this test...  
  
* * *  
  
It was terrible. Men touching him, clapping his ass and shouting naughty comments at him. Cloud was blushing all the time and had nobody who culd help him. Once or twice he saw a guy about his age with dark hair and dark eyes, looking at him and observing him. But the guy wasn't his knight on a white horse, quite the opposite - he didn't come to help poor Cloud... and was lauging his mind out. Cloud growled and promised himself that he'd tell Tifa and barret what he thinks of them - and he'd do it this evening.  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa looked at her husband who sighed once again. She asked:  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I'm worried. Cloud is there all alone and in a gay bar, too... what if they found out he was a boy and hurt him?' Barret asked unsurely.  
  
'Don't worry, he's a strong boy,' Tifa ensured him. 'Better worry about our aim.'  
  
'Why do you want to blackmail that Sephiroth guy?' Barret asked again.  
  
'Because he's rich and we're not. And I would say he's a bit out of line, but you know... that doesn't matter. We send him the pictures and he pays and we're going to Costa del Sol for the rest of our lifes!' Tifa exclaimed, smiling dreamily. 'And our child will never need to cry... kiddy will have anything kiddy desires!'  
  
'Eh... you are crazy. What if that Sephiroth guy doesn't pay?' Barret still had objections.  
  
'As you know, he's quite known in our town. We'll give the photos to a newspaper, I already have some offers,' Tifa was ready for anything to achieve succes and money.  
  
'Oh my...'  
  
'I'm back!' came a tired voice from the door. In a minute, Cloud was in the room, rubbing his butt.  
  
'You wouldn't believe if I told you how men like squeezing other men's butt...' he sighed.  
  
'What? So you aren't working as a woman?' Tifa asked surprised.  
  
'Mr Loire didn't want to take me to work for him, so had to reveal my true self,' Cloud answered and laughed bitterly. 'You know, I hate you both.'  
  
TBC... 


	2. Second day at work

A/n: Hullo! I'm so grateful for the reviews I've got! It's really important for me, ne... And yes, Tifa married Barret, because I need it that way... I know it's kinda strange, but well... ah, I couldn't give her any other man, I need them all at Lunatic Pandora! So here's part two – n-joy!  
  
Cloudy sky - part two  
  
The next day at work wasn't better than the first one. Cloud was commented and whistled at and men were trying to touch him all the time when he was taking orders. He hated his new job. But he knew he had to work... And it wasn't THAT bad... he's just met Irvine Kinneas and Zell Dincht, two of the other workers. The bar turned out to be a public house also - and Zell and Irvine were the whores. Cloud was so pleased he didn't have to work as one either! Then, his second day's been productive. He's met also other people, like Kiros Seagill - the owner's lover - or Squall Leonhart-Loire, the owner's son, who actually was the teen who was laughing at him yesterday and observing him. Squall was a nice guy and he even agreed to protect Cloud from those over-excited men at the bar . And Kiros wasn't that nice at all. Quite the opposite, he warned Cloud that he would get rid of him if only he found one mistake made by the new waiter. Irvine assured poor Cloud that Kiros was like that all the time - or nearly, especially when Laguna didn't want to give him any. Generally, everybody was talking and thinking about sex, poor Cloud - he's been a virgin untill now... and he wanted to stay one, too.  
  
Squall looked at him as if he's never seen him before.  
  
'You're a virgin???' he asked disbelievingly. 'How's that possible??? You're so beautiful!'  
  
'No, I'm not...' Cloud said, pretty aware that he was blushing. 'I mean, I'm not pretty...'  
  
'Oi, I have eyes to see you are. And Zell thinks that either,' Squall added as if that meant that had to be truth. 'But don't worry, you're safe in Lunatic Pandora! I'll ask Dad to announce that whoever touches you will have a rough time with me.'  
  
'Because you're going to rape them, Squally?' came a mocking voice from the back. They turned around and saw a tall blonde with pale blue eyes, looing at them with a smirk on his lips.  
  
'Oh, hi Seifer,' Squall said and blushed at the blonde's gaze.  
  
'Hi, beau. Where's Zell? Is he free tonight?' Seifer asked and winked at Cloud. 'No, he's got someone,' Squall mumbled and Cloud knew pretty well he was lying, but said nothing.  
  
'And Irvine?' Seifer asked not at all disturbed and still smirking. 'He's free for the night. He goes home,' Squall answered. That at least was true, Irvine was talking and chit-chatting all the time that he's been free tonight and that he's going home.  
  
'Hey, Squally, you lie to me,' Seifer said. 'Perhaps at least this beau blonde isn't busy?'  
  
'He's a waiter and he's going home for the night either. He's not a whore,' Squall whispered.  
  
'Listen to me, love. I want to play tonight and I will, so better be honest: who's free tonight?' Seifer asked, now a bit angry. Squall bit his lip and finally said:  
  
'Zell is...' and he looked at his feet. Seifer smirked again and clapped Cloud's butt.  
  
'Good boy,' he stated and then left.  
  
'Why don't you take me...?' Squall whispered shakily and looked away. Cloud didn't know what to say but heard Squall sobbing quietly, so he went away.  
  
Suddenly, everything became clear for Cloud. Those people, drinking and hitting on him were only unlucky humans, like Squall. Perhaps in love with somebody not wanting them Perhaps even worse. That Seifer guy must be a bad guy or a blind man - he doesn't see Squall's love for him or he doesn't care. And Cloud knew he didn't like him at all.  
  
The other two waiters, whose names were Zack and Cid, quickly got used to Cloud now that he was treating the clients in a normal way. They were really kind and were giving Cloud advises.  
  
'Try to avoid that one in the corner, it's Don Corneo, he doesn't like blonde's because he once met a blonde who tricked him, he was acting as a girl and he turned out to be a boy,' Zack said. Cloud looked at the man in the corner, recognised him as the one he tricked some time ago by acting a girl in his presence, what eventually got discovered and decided he would listen to that advise.  
  
'And better don't try to get to close to Sephiroth-sama when he comes here, he only tolerates Zack and Vincent,' Cid added.  
  
'Who's Vincent?' Cloud asked unsurely.  
  
'Now he has free days, but normally there were always four of us,' Zack said. 'Vincent, Cid, Zidane and me, but Zidane moved to Norway with his brother Kuja because homosexual marriages are still illegal in USA, and now you are here.'  
  
'Oh, well... will I meet him then?' Cloud asked again. He didn't say he was more interested in how to get to Sephiroth's pants... Because in fact, he wasn't.  
  
'Yes, tomorrow he'll be back I suppose,' Zack said and smiled. 'I saw you go on well with the Boss' son, Squall. You know, he's an arrogant brat normally, because of his unsatisfying lovelife. That prick Seifer Almasy always comes here and pisses Squall off when he knows pretty well Squall dreams of getting laid by him.'  
  
'He was crying after talking to Seifer a while ago,' Cloud said.  
  
'Then I suppose the brat really is in love,' Cid stated and smirked. 'Hey, I'm taking a break, go to smoke.'  
  
'Then bye,' Zack answered and waved to him. Then he sat down at the kitchen chair - as they were now at the kitchen because nobody was ordering anything.  
  
'You know, chocobo, I don't think you fit this job. A gay bar, you know... and I bet you're hetero,' the black-haired man said.  
  
'No, I'm bi, to be honest,' Cloud said and sighed. 'I even had a fiancee, but she left me for one of my best friends.'  
  
'Sad story... well, mine isn't better,' Zack sighed either. 'I am one of Sephiroth-sama's little toys, along with Vincent. And I don't feel good about it, in fact I'd like to have Seph-sama for myself. But as long as Vincent's alive, I won't have a chance, and I like Vincent too much to kill him.'  
  
'Would you kill a human if you didn't like them?' Cloud asked curiously.  
  
'I don't know. I never think of such matters,' Zack replied honestly. 'Tell me something about you, chocobos, and then I'll tell you about me.'  
  
'I have nothing to say,' Cloud said and cursed menthally. He cannot tell the guy truth about himself because he would call the police. It wasn't normal for a thief like Cloud to work in a gay bar... he hd about a minute to make up a story of sad childhood, cheating fiancee (hell if he had to make that one up) and desperate need for a job and some money.  
  
'And that's it,' he finished and looked at Zack, who just smiled gently.  
  
'Nothing compared to mine,' he stated and Cloud noticed that Zack had this hint of pride in his voice as if he was proud that he had worse experiences in his life. 'I was born somewhere I don't even remember and then sent abroad. I was a whore on the streets, then in some kind of nightclub where Mr Loire noticed me and took me here. I work here as a waiter since I was fifteen. At sixteen I was noticed by Sephi-sama and he made me his bitch. But he didn't expect me to fall in love with him. He doesn't believe in love at all,' Zack said and sighed.  
  
'Then I have better...' Cloud said. Zack laughed a bit and stated:  
  
'Oh yes, you have. But at least I have no ex-fiancee.'  
  
* * *  
  
Cloud got home really late. He was sure he wouldn't be able to do what Tifa expected him to - he wouldn't be able to seduce Sephiroth after what he's heard from Zack. He really started to like the black-haired waiter and he would never make him suffer even more.  
  
'How was work?' Tifa asked as Cloud entered the flat they were all living in. Cloud smiled gently at her.  
  
'Nice, you'd never believe that the second day of new work could be so nice. It would be even nicer if I didn't have to lie to all of them,' he said a bit bitterly; but Zack's confession made him feel really confused. It was either Zack was that open for all people or just Cloud had that ability of getting friends that easily. But he didn't complain... it would be difficult to get on with this job if people didn't like him.  
  
'I heard he's there every Wednesday,' Tifa said, ignoring Cloud's bitter statement, and smiled. 'You know, I mean Sephiroth. Try your best.'  
  
'Foolish Tifa...' Cloud mumbled under his breath, but didn't say anything loudly. He just left to his room, deciding that he would like to help the people he gets to know at Lunatic Pandora. And he thought that he should have a diary... 


	3. Unexpected meeting

A/n: So, now it's from Cloud's POV - let's just say it's his diary^^ or maybe journal. Thank you Shinshin for your bestbest ideas for new chapters! And sorry for not updating for so long!  
  
Cloudy sky - part three  
  
Wednesday, 24 March  
  
The third day of my work! I think I really start to like Lunatic Pandora. It is a nice place - you know, the decorations and the food served here (cooked by Wedge and Biggs, great cooks they are!), and even the rooms where Zell and Irvy have their "guests" are very beautiful - I know because today Mr Loire asked me to tidy Irvine's room before he gets to work. I did it and it was quite funny. Zack helped me. He's a really weird guy! He is talking about anything and then becomes silent and demands me to talk because he's already said that much! But that's really very cool of him. Then, when we went down to the kitchen, I met Vincent - the guy they were talking about yesterday. Nice he is, ne. Red eyes, long black hair. Pale. Looks like a vampire. Zack told me that he once had a dream of Vincent with a metal arm... well, would suit him, but anyway, he turned out to be a bit untalkative. No problem. So... the two of them stayed in the kitchen, talking about something and I went to the hall to take the orders. There was that Seifer Almasy guy again, sitting at one of the tables with a nice boy, looking younger than me. He was flirting with him shamelessly, knowing pretty well that Squall was observing them. So I went straight to that table.  
  
'Would you like to order yet?' I asked as nicely and politely as I only could.  
  
'Yes,' Seifer said. 'I'd like fish with chips, and a big coke. And you, Ariel, dear?'  
  
'Oh, I don't know...' the beautiful lad sighed. 'What would you recommend?' He asked ME. I grinned menthally. Wait, boy, I'll show you... hiehie.  
  
'Chief's special,' I said calmly, not for them to notice my sudden grin, which didn't come out only menthally.  
  
'Well, I'll trust you,' that Ariel lad said and smiled. Hey, he has a nice smile... but well, it makes Squally cry to see you with Seifer, so bye-bye and don't cry.  
  
I went to the kitchen and asked Biggs if he could add something purgative to the meal the boy ordered. He smiled at me and said it was no problem. When the meals were finished, I took them to Seifer and Ariel. Then I returned to the kitchen to watch the show closely. I have to admit, Ariel was a nice guy and all, I even could make friends with him... but that Seifer guy has to learn something and I'm going to teach him. They were eating... Zack asked me why I was watching the two so closely. I told him what my plan was and he laughed his brain off. Then we were watching together.  
  
It happened quickly: the boy suddenly had a terrified expression. He put his hand on his stomach and he squealed. Then he ran to the toilettes, not explaining a thing to Seifer, who was sitting there, quite astonished. Me and Zack laughed so hard we thought our stomachs would burst... Vincent just looked at us and rolled his eyes and Cid joined us. But then I took Seifer's bill and went to hand it to him.  
  
'You gave my friend something not fresh,' he said angrily; oh, Mr I'm-so- clever finally realised his "friend's" strange behaviour!  
  
'That's definitely impossible, sir,' I answered gently. 'We do shopping every morning and our meals are always fresh, sir. Perhaps he ate something earlier and it just choose to reveal now.'  
  
'So maybe you've added something?' he said suspiciously. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
  
'Would you tell me when, sir? Perhaps while Mr Biggs was cooking it? Or maybe before I handed it to you? I'd have... hmm... Three seconds to do so before you would notice,' I said. I suppressed a small smile when he glared at me angrily.  
  
'Tell me, lad, who do you think you are,' he hissed and I chuckled. 'Perhaps you are working on Squall's orders, hm? He asked you to get rid of my new lover because he wants me so badly. Then tell him I'll never want him.'  
  
'Oh, don't worry, sir. Squall-san has nothing to do with it, though he was crying when yesterday you treated him so impolitely,' I answered and put the bill on the table. 'Want to order anything more, sir?'  
  
'I'll have a small chit-chat with your boss,' Seifer promised me and I smirked.  
  
'Oh yeah, tell him that you're a prick who's making his son cry his eyes out and that I gave your new lover a meal which caused him to go to the loo with stomach sensations. Don't forget to add that I poisoned it or even something worse,' I hissed to his ear while leaning in as if I was taking away an empty plate. He looked at me quite astonished.  
  
'I thought you were a polite waiter like those others are,' he stated and I grinned triumphantly. He needs to know who he's dealing with. 'What's your aim? You want me or what?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, no, never. In fact, I just provide a small revenge from Squall. But he doesn't know,' I replied and turned around. 'Leave the money on the table as you always do. And better the tip be big or Mr Loire will know how one of his clients treats his son.' Now it's me blackmailing him... and imagine first it was he blackmailing me... Oh, his beau was coming back... Poor boy, he looked quite tired and sore. I stopped him before he reached the table and whispered to his ear:  
  
'I'm really sorry. Come tomorrow when Seifer's not here, you'll get a free meal and as many additions as you want.' He looked at me and smiled politely.  
  
'Thank you,' he whispered.  
  
It felt nice, but I had to go. I went back to the kitchen and got attacked by Zack. He was excited as if that concerned him, so I told him every last bit of my nice conversation with Seifer. And when he looked at the hall to see if they were still there, he frowned. I looked behind my shoulder and saw a tall man, entering the hall. He had long, silver hair, strange green eyes and was wearing a suit that had to be reaaaaally expensive. I knew him from the newspapers. In fact, everybody knew him. He was that famous Sephiroth-sama. Zack and Vincent looked at each other, not sure if they should wait for a sign or go there together and ask him what he wanted. And then I felt his gaze upon my face and I knew he recognised me. I lied that I knew him from the newspapers. I knew him personally, perhaps as good as Zack or Vincent did. Because you know what?  
  
He's my brother.  
  
I know that doesn't sound easy to believe: he - a rich businessman who could buy the whole world and he'd have a lot even after, and me - a common thief, who has to trick people to get money, sometimes has to play a woman to steal some pervert's wallet. But though nobody knows it, we are brothers. It doesn't even look like that. I'm not very similar to him, with his handsome features and that starnge charm he has. And we never loved each other, always arguing and so on. That's why I left home when I was fifteen and never came back. I didn't tell anyone, even Tifa while she was my fiancee. She knew nothing about my family. It is because of that she didn't know that I am actually working at Lunatic Pandora. But hey, that doesn't matter. I thought I need to act normally, as if I knew him only from those damn newspapers. But, thanks to my stupidity, I didn't...  
  
Zack looked unsurely at me; he noticed something weird, I think. I smiled at him and... moved to Sephiroth. Vincent tried to grab my hand and pull me back, but I was faster. In no time at all, I was next to my lovely older brother. When you'd look at us, it'd be hard to believe he's actually only two years older. It's not that he looks old, quite the opposite. It's that I look like a child. That makes me mad sometimes but... you know, what man can't change, man has to accept.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he asked me without any emotions.  
  
'Working,' I answered simply. He always wanted the simple answers. No unnecessary talking, asking, babbling.  
  
'Ah. So you finally stopped being stupid and proceeded to find job. What a shame that in a place like this,' he said and I knew he was angry; it was like as if he was saying: you're ruining my fame. Oh, what a pity...  
  
'You don't mind your little toys working here,' I said, trying to sound as emotionless as he was. I always was a shame for him. Nothing changed. So why was I disappointed?...  
  
'You mean Zachary and Vincent? Their place is here. I wouldn't ever take them home or show them to the community. In fact, they are worthless. But you, Cloud, could be better. You could be someone. And now get out of my way and call Vincent here,' he said coldly and I felt my anger rising. What if I only knew Zack and Vincent for a few days, one to be honest? What if my brother would kill me if he only could? I wanted to scream at him, scream so long that he would actually really understand why I hate the bastard so much. But instead, I turned around and went back to the kitchen and told Vincent to go to Sephiroth. I must've looked really mad, because Zack started comforting me. As if I was the one who needed comfort!... but perhaps he thought I was just turned down by Seph. He thought I wanted to get laid. But no... he didn't want to know what really happened between me and my brother... he wouldn't want to know he's my brother, actually... some years ago. And he wouldn't understand.  
  
'Zack... I hate him,' I said forcefully and he just turned his gaze from me to Cid, standing next to the table. 'And I can't understand you two... but it's your lifes. Live it as you want to.'  
  
* * *  
  
I didn't look at Tifa when I arrived home. I felt rather bad. The day started so nicely, but that conversation with Sephiroth got it all messed up. As if I had too few problems, Tifa wanted to know if I met that famous Sephiroth-sama and if I was going on with their plan. And that pissed me off.  
  
'Listen, Tifa: if you're so clever, seduce and blackmail the bastard yourself. I have friends, Zack and Vincent, they're in love with him. Also, I have a life I want to lead, a boy I like and a job I'm starting to get used to. Oh, I forgot: I also have a brother who is a bastard, an ex- fiancee who's pregnant with my ex-best friend and the said best friend sending me to the gay bar to seduce people! So maybe you would think a bit, that hurts only the first time - and try to think of my situation! I hate you!'  
  
I went to my room, packed everything that belonged to me and left without another word. I really wished Tifa and Barret the best, but I couldn't stand them... anymore. Now that I saw what a real, normal life could be. My life is in Lunatic Pandora. And I hope Mr Loire will let me stay there... 


	4. Every me

A/N: Hey! I just came to a conclusion that I love reviews... Thanks all of U! It's so nice to get a review... I mean... well... never mind. This chappy is dedicated to everybody who actually reads this crap and especially to reviewers! And... I told U I never played Final Fantasy VII? That's why Cloud's so OC... Ay... everybody here is! N-joy! And pur-lease r&r! Aa. And the Fujimiya-Maxwells mentioned... well... they DO exist kisskiss, Duo-chan and Ran-sama! Oh... and I really like Shinshin-chan!  
  
Cloudy sky - part four  
  
Thursday, 25 March  
  
Hullo. Now I oficially live in Lunatic Pandora. Was lucky, one room left there, in the attic. It's not very big, but I don't need a big one. It's just next to Squall's room, and it is somehow one big room, just divided so that two people can live there. I like it. Irvine and Zell had clients for the evening, but at night they were free, so they came up here to my room and with Squall either, and we were playing the cards. Many things in fact. I don't even remember, just I'm sooo tired...!  
  
But well, work. Today's my fourth day and I have to get somehow better. I know Zack and Vincent thought I'm stupid that I wanted to talk to Seph, that's what Zell told me – and I decided to reveal who I really am. It wasn't easy... when we had a break, I asked Vincent, Zack and Cid either if they could resign a smoke and stay in the kitchen. They agreed and we sat in a small circle.  
  
'I have to tell you something about me,' I stated.  
  
'Oh?' Cid seemed quite uninterested.  
  
'Yeah. And about that big jerk called Sephiroth,' I added and that caught their attention. 'Yesterday you saw me talking to him. That's not because I wanted to get laid. You have to know I'm not a person I say I am.'  
  
'What do you mean, Cloud?' Zack asked. I sighed.  
  
'I lied to you, well, not everything, but almost. Only the part about the ex-fiancee was truth in fact. And I really did need money, but not for myself. Tifa wanted it, but that doesn't matter. What I'm trying to say is that... I'm Sephiroth's younger brother.'  
  
They looked at me disbelievingly. I knew Vincent and Cid didn't believe me, only Zack seemed to trust me. He smiled as if he was relieved – well, he was surely: one rival to Seph's heart less – and stood up.  
  
'I was worried you'd fall for him as we did,' he said and I felt quite relieved, either. But there were also Vincent and Cid to convince...  
  
'I never heard of him having a brother,' Cid said slowly, not looking at me.  
  
'Oh, I don't think you'd go talking about a brother like me. I left home at fifteen and started stealing. I'm a common thief,' I answered casually.  
  
'Then why are you here?' Vincent asked and I found out he had a really nice voice. Well, he could talk more, but no, what for? Ah, men are strange... wait, I'm a man! Ah, never mind...  
  
'And what do you mean?'  
  
'Why aren't you somewhere stealing? Or why don't you take money from Master, he's so rich, if you're his brother...'  
  
'I'm not stealing because now I have a job. At fifteen I couldn't find a job, could I? Well, unless I wanted to be a whore. But I didn't want, successfully I'm still a virgin – and why don't I have a profit of his being rich? Oh, dear... does Sephiroth look like a man who would forgive me my escaping from him somewhere in the past?' I asked, rolling my eyes. Vincent didn't reply, but I thought he was convinced. Cid just looked at me, smiled and left, most probably to have a cig. Then we got to work again, but this time I felt better with Zack and Vincent aside, Zack with his usual friendly and crazy self – and Vincent as untalkative as ever. It was fun, taking orders and handing meals, and all those gay men seemed nicer than before and were giving bigger tips. At around dinner time, that nice boy whom I sent to the toilette yesterday arrived. He saw me and I took his order. What was his name again? Ah, yes – Ariel. So, Ariel ordered fish and chips and a salad of sea fruits, and a sushi. Oh, and me, eventually.  
  
'Me? I don't know if the chief provides that... I'll ask him. But how do you want it? Rare, medium, well-done?' I asked smiling innocently.  
  
'Like it is now...' he answered. I smirked at him and went to the kitchen with his order. After some time I came back with that meal he ordered, and a small note to come to my room in the attic in the evening after I finish work. Huh, I have a strange impression that I won' stay a virgin very longer...  
  
Seifer didn't arrive today, nor did Sephiroth. Quite a pity, I have a few things to tell both of them: Seifer - he's a prick because Squall is a really nice guy; and Seph he's a bastard because he hurts my friends all the time. And he hurts ME. Ah, and that I decided to change, not to become like he is, a PRICK ne.  
  
Vincent and Zack are staying for the night in their rooms next to mine and Squall's. They aren't whores here, they are a private property of my dear brother, but they usually sleep here. They are all alone, no families and friends except each other and Cid and – hopefully – me. I don't know... I feel strange now that I have no Tifa or Barret to argue with... it's weird. But well, it was my decision and I'm not going to regret it. I should have left them a while ago.  
  
Now I get to know the clients of our bar. Mr Shirou, who wants me to call him by his first name (Kamui) has problems with his sadist boyfriend, but he cannot leave him, he loves him too much. Mr Niikura, a famous musician in a Japanese group – he now is visiting the States with his group – is in love with his second guitarist and doesn't know how to tell him. Ran Fujimiya-Maxwell and his younger brother Duo have no problems at all, except their quite terrible sister Shinigami, who wants Duo to stop getting laid by everything what moves and is male. And many others with their smal and bigger trouble. Zack wasn't right – I fit here perfectly with my ability of talking to people. I'm quite talkative, but you know? It is something I had to learn. It took me a long time to become who I am now, with my abilities of getting friends. I think that without Zack I wouldn't get on so well. He's really my friend now – a kind of friend Barret never was. I talk about anything in his presence and it's normal for me. And for him. Well, he's a nice guy, somehow crazy, but nice. And he's in love with that cold bastard. I have to help them someway – him and Vincent. It makes me mad to think what my brother does to them. It's sick. It's awful. I hate that man. But I want to be somebody he would respect, not only a dirt on his shoe. You know what I mean?  
  
Ariel was eating with those small mouth of his; Vincent and Zack were talking; Cid was having yet another cigarette and I was cleaning one of the tables, when Mr Loire called me to his small office. I finished cleaning the table and went there.  
  
'Hi, Cloud,' he said. I smiled at him and replied,  
  
'Hello. What is it, sir?'  
  
'I heard of your bad behaviour toward Sephiroth-sama yesterday. He was here personally to complain. I'm afraid if that repeats, I'll have to find somebody to replace you,' he said and I fell on a chair weakly. 'He told me you were trying to argue with him when he wanted one of his pets. Could you explain it?'  
  
'Well... yeah...' I said and quickly recovered. 'He was lying. Didn't he want you to sack me immediately?'  
  
'Oh, he wanted, but I refused to do so. How do you know?' Mr Loire looked quite surprised. I smiled and sighed.  
  
'He's not happy I work here. He'd prefer if I worked somewhere in the office or something,' I replied. 'He hasn't changed... well, at least he has no choice now, I do what I want to do. Of course, you can sack me. I'd even deserve it. I won't complain about it.'  
  
'Who is he to you?' Mr Loire asked curiously, leaning closer to me as if I was about to tell him a big secret. It was just as Squall said: he was an overgrown child, with that naive curiosity.  
  
'My older brother,' I said casually. Then I told my boss the whole story about my departing from home – I only didn't tell him the reason why I left. I don't want to talk about it. It wasn't very nice, and it still causes much sadness and hatred in me. I never knew I could hate my brother even more... But hey, I'm not a creature made only of hatred! I LOVE FUN!!! Ariel is coming in a while! Everything is just perfect with me. I didn't like alcohol – untill now. Screw work. If Seph comes again, I'll just beat him senseless and screw the consequences... or I hope so.  
  
Now I have to finish. Ariel is knocking on my door. Well, my bed needs to warm up a bit... hey, I'd never say anything like that before I started working at Lunatic Pandora. Well... I start to like that Seifer guy – for he was the one who showed me Ariel. And Ariel's my koi for this night... and maybe the next one too. We'll wait, we'll see. Oyasuminasai.  
  
TBC 


	5. Drunk bastards

A/n: So yeah, okay. New chappy. THANK YA all that review! I love reviews and live for them! Then... I have a small problem... I've written to sixth chapter and have no idea what to do next... so if Ya could just give me some ideas... Well... n-joy!  
  
Cloudy sky - part five  
  
Friday, 26 March  
  
I'm not a virgin anymore. It was great fun with Ariel, but then he left in the morning and left a note that he cannot see me ever again. Well, that's my luck... but hey, smile! Squall told me I'm beautiful, didn't he? And I have a brother to kill, a bastard (I mean Seifer) to push into Squall's arms, a Zack and a Vincent to help and a job to take care of. I like it, really, and it's hard to believe I didn't want it a few days ago. Now I feel as if nothing better could ever happen to me. Today some important things happened. First, Zell felt bad. I was asked to take him to a doctor – and it turned out to be really serious. He was said not to work for a while – so now he's lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He's sweet when he's asleep. Irvine's really worried. Squall told me that Zell and Irvine were dating each other since nobody remembers when. And I had no problems believing that.   
  
Then, Sephiroth came again. Nobody expected him there, and Vincent was out shopping at the moment, and Zack was somewhere – I don't even know where. So I went to serve my dear brother. He wasn't happy to see me – he even tried to ignore me. But I didn't let him.   
  
'You tried to get me sacked,' I said angrily. He smirked – oh gash, what happened? The bastard let out a sign that he heard me!!!   
  
'Yes, indeed,' he replied with his oh-so-emotionless voice.   
  
'I don't want you to stick your nose into my life. I'll be a waiter or even a whore as long as I want to,' I stated calmly. 'You can be a bastard of any kind, but get away from me. You have Vincent and Zack to hurt. Oh, well, I wish you let them live their lifes without that servant attitude to you...'  
  
'Stop talking,' Seph interrupted me. 'It's none of your business what I do with my toys.'  
  
'But that toys of yours happen to be my friends!' I exclaimed. Half of the customers looked at us, but I just didn't care. I was now angry – oh, well, I never had Sephiroth's ability to hide my emotions. 'I care about them and I know they care about YOU!'   
  
'But I don't care about them, Cloud. Perhaps you should consider that. You can't make me care about them. For me, they're worthless.'   
  
'That's why I don't want to be like you! That's why I left home! Not to speak, feel, act like you do! Not to become a cold monster, so heartless as you are!' I shouted, and... slapped his face. I didn't mean to do so, it just came as an accident... but he looked shocked. I don't know what shocked him more, my words or this unexpected slap.   
  
'So you think I'm heartless...' he finally said, calmly yet coldly. 'You are absolutely wrong. I have a heart. But not for them.'   
  
He turned back and walked away, and I didn't quite understand his last words. But well – go to hell, I don't even want to understand. I want him out of my life. And not to hurt Vincent and Zack anymore.  
  
Ooops. Perhaps I should sometimes controle my nerves, just for a little bit... Seifer came around evening and I had a small fight with him. He said I stole his boyfriend and used him. I replied I didn't have to, because it was Ariel who wanted me. But then he slapped me across the face and I had a small revenge; it ended for me in the boss' office, again... oh gosh, now I'm sure I'll lose my job...  
  
Some time later Hey! I'm still working in Lunatic Pandora! It's amazing, though... I was sure Laguna-san would sack me, he even said he should, but changed his mind suddenly. And... he changed my job. I'm not a waiter anymore. Now I'm working with Zell and Irvine... yes, you get it right. I'm a slut now. I've got a new uniform and a small room where I can have my clients... Oh, I'm not at all happy. But hey, at least I have better money! And Zack said he'd come to visit me... I'll miss working with him. It's so unfair... But I have to be happy I'm able to stay at Lunatic Pandora. Huh... Seph will be angry... in fact, I couldn't fall lower... then, perhaps I can show him he's out of my life forever. I won't care about his opinions anymore... not that I ever cared.  
  
A few minutes later. And back as a waiter. A call from Seph came... wonder how did he know that fast, I'm sure Vincent or Zack told him... but he was VERY enraged about me being a whore and said that if Mr Loire didn't make me come back to being a waiter, he'll find an excuse to close Lunatic Pandora... well, and that's the end of my slut career. In fact, I'm happy. And it's the first time I'm grateful to the bastard. I mean, my brother. I prefer being a waiter to fulfilling men's needs. Zack came to my room happily, telling me I'm back, and then Mr Loire followed. I believed at once, and I suspected Seph to have something to do with this before they told me. Well, he's bastard anyway. But pehaps not as heartless as I thought.   
  
'Hey, chocobo, come on! Change your clothes and come to the kitchen! You'll have to thank Vincent on your knees for what he's done for you!' Zack exclaimed and I asked:   
  
'He told Seph?'   
  
'Yeah, and Sephiroth-sama promised he'd help you. Isn't that great? It's the first time Sephiroth-sama listened to us asking for help!'   
  
"Because it was a help for me..." I thought suddenly, but said nothing. I didn't want to think like that, but somehow knew it was truth. Those words of earlier today... "I have a heart. But not for them..."Did he mean he had heart for me?... But I didn't need it! I had friends and a nice boss and a lover... oh, sorry, the lover's gone and never able to see me again, well... but anyway, I need him not! His heart isn't some kind of thing I'd appreciate! And actually he's my BROTHER! Statemets like this are only for LOVERS, not BROTHERS!!!   
  
'Oh I hate you Seph you silver-haired bastard!' I shouted suddenly and Zack looked at me quite surprised. I'm not going crazy, I'm not going crazy, I'm not going crazy, SHIT I said   
I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!!!   
  
'Chocobo, you all right?' Zack asked and I smiled.   
  
'Yeah, quite all right. Let's go, Vincent's not gonna wait!'  
  
The rest of the evening went by and I was so tired from those emotions I had to go to sleep. But instead, I played strip poker with the guys tonight and won Zack's uniform, Vincent's trousers (hmm, nice butt anyway... Jesus, since when I think like that?!), Cid's shirt and Squall's... everything, down to his underwear. I lost only my shirt to Zell, and I had nothing of Zell's. But I got Irvine's pants, so I was quite happy. In fact, I got the biggest part of the clothes, so I was announced the winner without a shirt. Then we had fun in re-buying our clothes from each other. Zell asked me to dance on the table and so I did, singing "I'll" of Dir en Grey while dancing. Then Squall had to sing a lullaby in the highest tone his voice could reach; he also had to tell us his latest dream (it was an erotic one with Seifer starring in it) or... well, touch himself. I know, we were going a bit too close to a regular orgy, with those more and more perverted orders, but... hey, we were drunk! What do you think drunk people do if not sex? Hm? Ah... never mind. To sum up, poor Squall had to act like a whore, Zack had some hot and really kinky sex with Vincent (oh Jesus... they boh are really... nice... and hot...), Zell raped somebody (I don't remember who, but it wasn't Irvine nor me, because we were busy making out for Irvine's pants... so perhaps it was Cid?) and so the night went on. Finally, when we all regained our clothes and stopped having fun, we started telling each other our secrets... and not the normal ones, but the ones hidden very deeply normally, the ones we didn't really want to reveal. I didn't get away with saying I had no secrets. Zack asked me why I left home... and I told them. I told them the secret I never wanted to be known.   
I told them why I hated Sephirth so much... ... because he tried to rape me when I was sixteen. He tried to take me roughly, but managed to get out. It was really accidentally – I came to his room to get some of those super-clever books he had and he was drunk. I didn't quite seen him drunk ever before... it was somehow scary. His eyes glowing so... unnaturally... and then he threw me on his bed and pined me beneath his body. He kissed me roughly on the lips, but I bit his tongue hard. He laughed and then I was really frightened. He put his hand under my t-shirt and onto my chest. I punched him and tried to kick, but it didn't help. He played with my nipples and I was starting to surrender... but then, a doorbell rang. It distracted him for a while, and I took it as my only chance to run away. I kicked him hard on the stomach and got up to my feet. I ran very fast to my room and closed the door behind me. I packed the things I needed the most, took my money and left, too afraid to come out of my room. I used the window...   
When I told them, Zack hugged me. He had his warm smile on his lips and I felt good. But then I looked at Vincent's expression. He looked shocked. Oh, such a shock that somebody might not want Sephiroth?... I'm sure if that was for him or Zack, they'd stay and let Seph do anything he wanted. Oh well... but although he once was my idol, I didn't have that kind of feelings towards him... I sometimes did regret I left home without a second thought. Seph wasn't such a bad brother. He was in fact a really kind guy... but he scared me to death. I was a trusty kid then... and he was an adult. I should have stayed in my room then and waited for him to regain his senses. He would apologize for what he'd tried to do and I'd be happily his brother till now on... or would I?   
  
'Don't worry, chocobo... It's over... now he's got me and Vincent to hurt... won't hurt you ever again,' Zack whispered and I let my head lie on his shoulder. I was falling asleep...   
  
'Hey, chocobo, don't sleep. We all want you to listen...' Squall said and giggled. But Zack hushed him, saying I needed some sleep... and I remember nothing more. I fell asleep.  
  
TBC 


	6. Confessions aren't good fer ya!

A/n: Thank You for the reviews! I feel so honoured! I really luv reviews... but... one thing: I have no idea what should happen next. Any ideas?  
  


Cloudy sky - part six  


  
Saturday, 27 March  
  
Headache! Hangover! I hate things like that...! And I hate that I don't remember why Zack and I were sleeping in my favourite armchair, why Squall, Cid, Vincent and Zell were sleeping naked in my bed ad why Irvine ended up, tied to the chair... but we had to be really drunk... in fact, I never was that drunk before. My head hurts, my butt hurts and someway, my heart aches. Just like I've done something... sad. So, I looked to my diary... and found out I told them my secret... that Seph was a bloody bastard and all... I hope they don't remember. Well... After this night I'm even more tired than before. Sex, fun and cards... never ever again. I promise.  
  
Today Lunatic Pandora is closed. That means no clients and no more problems with Seifer and Sephiroth! Hurray! What a pity only for today... and tomorrow, because it's Sunday... Hey! That means I could have slept more! Oh, no! I won't ever forgive Zack he woke me up!... Hey, somebody was knocking on the door of the bar... Vincent went to open and... the bastard came in! I rolled my eyes at him and went to the kitchen, but then I heard his voice calling me. I didn't even turn to him, ignoring him the best I could.  
  
I made some breakfast for myself and Zack - and the rest - and sat down next to the table. I heard shouting from the main hall, Zack's pleading voice and Sephiroth's angry one. I knew they were argueing about me... and felt guilty that Zack was risking his love for me... So I got to my feet and went to the hall.  
  
'Perhaps, Sephiroth, you could shut the fuck up and stop shouting at Zack? As you fair well see, he's going to cry,' I said coldly and they both looked at me. I didn't want those tears in Zack's eyes so I came nearer and swept them away. 'Calm down, Zack. Breakfast's waiting at the kitchen. Go, eat. You must be hungry,' I told him and he obeyed. It was uncommon, for him to choose to obey my order instead of waiting for Sephiroth's one. I sighed and turned to Sephiroth.  
  
'What do you want?' I asked, trying to hide my emotions; I didn't succeed as well as he does all the time, but it wasn't bad, I think. My voice sounded cold and distant even for myself.  
  
'Talk to you,' my bastardized brother answered. Oh well, to talk? I didn't even know if I wanted to talk to him... I only came to help Zack. Because I didn't want him to cry. So why didn't I leave for the kitchen with him?  
  
'And about what in particular are you gonna talk about?' I asked again, looking at his handsome face. I hated him all the time. But his eyes... they told me I was wrong, hating him... I only had to find out why...  
  
'You.'  
  
The simple answer made me smile. I knew he'd say something like this. That he wanted to talk about me. But what was there to talk about? I had my life, he had his. Our paths crossed now, but it had to end someday and we'd have to part again. Brothers or not, we had to live our lifes.  
  
'I have nothing to tell you about me. But maybe you know something I don't know?' I asked sarcastically and smirked - I learned that smirk from Seifer, useful one - and Seph looked... hurt?  
  
'I... wanted to apologize,' he said unsurely, so unlike him. As far as I remember, he was always so sure, full of himself, self-confident, so... egocentric. Now he was shy. And I didn't know if I remembered him well.  
  
'Ah. What for? The part of you messing up with my life? For making their lifes so unworthy? Or something else?' I asked maliciously. Suddenly, I realised I was now acting as he always was - and I felt miserable. But now I couldn't go back. I would act cowardy.  
  
'For what happened those years ago when you left home. Gomen nasai...' he said calmly, but quietly and bowed slightly. Then he turned around and left with no other word, leaving me speechless. Is he really that sensitive for what I'm saying or is it just now? Perhaps he's drunk or something... God knows really... Well... I don't remeber him drinking often... something must've happened, then. Not that I care.  
  
Me and Squall went shopping then – you think where the food cmes from? I know that Mr Loire looks weird and like a socerer, but that doesn't mean he actually is one... well, not enough to create food out of nowhere. Anyway, we went shopping – and you can imagine how nice that was! Squall bought me a sandwitch at McDonald's and promised he'd feed me better, and then we bought all products that Mr Loire wanted us to. And we even met my cousin, Aerith. I have no idea what she was doing here, actually, but I don't give a damn. We talked quite a bit and then we parted. When we came back to the Lunatic Pandora, Mr Loire said the day was free – for both of us – for the rest of it. So... we went to drink! Irvine and the rest joined us in my room and we were drinking and singing happily:  
  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a barman's life for me!   
Or:  
Drink up me hearties yo-ho!  
  
It was fun. The song is a pirate song and we just changed the lyrics a bit... it turned out really funny, especially when singing about pillaging or plundering while being a barman. But hey, we were really, really drunk! Hhh... again, ne... I don't know what is happening to me... and the main problem is, I don't even have plans for my future. I don't know what I'll be doing once I stop drinking... ah, screw it! It's my life and now I want it going on like this... no matter what Seph says! 


	7. I'm just a dreamer

_A/N: Heeeell! After almost a year of waiting, this fanfic is back! I really had no idea what to write about... but I think it's fine! Please tell me what you think... is there anybody actually waiting for this to come out?_

_Malik: She also wants to add that she doesn't own Final Fantasy, me, my voice in my head, my white-haired love, Heero Yui and his obsession, Kamui and his problems and so on! _

_Authoress: Yeah! That man's right, give him sugar! And now, on to the story!_

_

* * *

_

**Cloudy sky**

Chapter Seven, I'm just a dreamer

Cloud was sitting in his small room, trying to rethink everything that happened the previous day.He was drunk, okay, that was quite usual lately. But what Sephiroth told him... it was not very normal, really. The bastard never apologised to anybody before! Was Cloud a chosen one? If so, he preferred to go back to being just a thief... Being special to Seph meant being in great trouble, and the blonde wasn't really up for that. He would really prefer finding somebody nice enough to love, then settle down with them and... well, live happily ever after. But noooo, his lovely brother just had to show up in his life again! (Or was it he who showed up in Seph's life? Never mind.) And ruin everything! How t y p i c a l ! And eeeevil!

His head hurt like one hell and he decided to never drink even a single drop of alcohol again. Of course, it was in vain, because he was sure Squall and the others would take him for a drink or two later, but... can't a man have some hope? Well, after that vain decision, Cloud stood up and left his little sanctuary to do his usual job – serve the clients of Lunatic Pandora: Kamui Shirou and his sado-maso problems, Heero Yui and his obsessions, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiwa who always came together, Malik Ishtar who was silently whining about his white-haired love, and eventually even Don Corneo himself. The man did recognise him and actually forgave him straight away. He just said that Cloud was a great actor to trick him that way, and then casually ordered some white wine. Malik, on the other hand, appeared to be a bigger problem... he wanted to get drunk and forget that he had some kind of schisofrenia and a white-haired love who was in fact an ancient spirit from Egypt, like every sane person did... notice the sarcasm? After three men in white clothes transported the boy safely into a place where he could feel safe (and everybody else either), Cloud moved on to the next client, Heero. He seemed to be waiting for somebody, but ordered a beer and said nothing. Not very talkative, perhaps Vincent would take better care of him... and so, the time was slowly passing by when suddenly, with an effect (drumroll!)Sephiroth entered. He saw Cloud first thing after his entrance and sighed. It's not easy to be the main bad guy... especially when you're so freaking ooc! But anyway, he headed to his supposed „brother" (what will that authoress think of next? It's turning into a soap opera, like The Bold and The Beautiful!!!) and also, just like Heero Yui, said nothing. He stared at Cloud with his strangely-coloured eyes, and stared and... stared. And finally, Cloud snapped, 'Okay, bastard, I forgive you! Just stop staring at me like that or they'll think something happened between us again!!!'

Vincent blinked. Now, _that_ was unexpected! Cloud, just like that, with no apparent reason, yelled at Sephiroth-sama, and Sephiroth-sama... grinned with glee! Isn't this world really amazing? And how to understand what happens around you, when everybody is so... complicated! Maybe it means it's time to become complicated, too? Oh, but he was already complicated! Had he been more complicated, he wouldn't even understand himself! Ah... he didn't, anyway... But that's when Zack came from the kitchen, saw Sephiroth's joyful expression and... decided he wanted to be happy too. He hugged Vincent, who yelped in surprise at this turn of events, and kissed the man on the cheek.

'I love you, Vince!' He exclaimed, and now it was everybody in the room's turn to stare wide-eyed. Was Zack kidding?! Or wasn't he?! OMG, what is happening, the world is ending, mayday, mayday, save our souls! Mr Loire, HELP!

'And what does it mean? Why are my waiters making out in this public place?!' Came the awaited voice of Mr Laguna Loire, who looked kinda... flushed and out of order himself. Or maybe it was only a hallucination, caused by Kiros' knowing smirk and his smug look... Anyway, nobody really took the owner of the bar seriously. He realised that quickly and sighed. So unfair... Sephiroth was still grinning at Cloud, who was still yelling, but now at Zack, who was still hugging Vincent, who was still trying to comprehend his situation. And the one who solved this problem was (drumroll) Squall, who had quite enough of everybody being so happy but him. He shouted, 'Back to work, lazy-asses, or I'll play some Britney Spears songs aloud!!!'

It worked. And soon, Zack and Vincent were carrying trays around, Sephiroth was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Cloud, because he wanted to talk to him, and said Cloud was also carrying the orders he took before around, singing „Ya soshla s uma" under his breath. Everything was as back to normal as it only could, and then, Seifer came. The first thing HE saw, was Squall's quite nice butt when the teen was trying to lace his shoe. And that was the beginning of something really, really mysterious. Of something that changed the life in Lunatic Pandora forever. And what was it...? Hah. You want to know. But I won't tell you, because I'm so eeeeeeeevil!

... actually, I will tell you! Seifer decided that he had enough of playing hard to get to Squall and he walked over to the teen. He poked his back and Squall jumped, startled. And then, he almost fell to the floor, but fortunately, Seifer held him firmly. Without another world, he lifted the dark-haired teen from the ground and casually took him away, not really paying attention to the once again surprised audience. Yeah, the guests were definitely having an interesting day today. And so did the waiters. And the whores. Irvine and Zell were actually having fun from the beginning of the day, because they had this day off, but hell, who cares? Anyway, when everybody though nothing new could happen – at least nothing shocking – Sephiroth announced:

'This is very important! I decided to become a monk! All my wealth will be given to charity, except for some millions of dollars that will go to my younger brother! I no longer wanna be an ooc bad guy!' Maybe he didn't realise that now, he became an ooc good guy... anyway, Cloud wondered what had Seph drank today and suggested that his brother should rethink his decision. But Sephiroth knew what he was doing (he always listened to the white mice in his head after smoking some of that plant in Hojo's room...) and said, 'I know that you will miss me, my brother, but my decision is the last! Take good care of my money (because one day I'll be back for them)!'

'Yes, Sephiroth-sama!' Cloud exclaimed as a great younger brother that he was. And after that, Sephiroth left, never to come back again.

Cloud woke up with a start. What was that dream? Maybe too much alcohol or something... yeah must be it. Sephiroth as a monk? Yeah, fat chance! Well, he thought as he looked at the clock, time to start another day at work... good morning, Lunatic Pandora!

TBC

* * *

_A/N: So, what say you? Is it fine enough? Is it funny? Tell me!_

_Malik: (from the mental hospital) I appeared here, and my yami did, and my love did! Yeyeye! (giggle)_

_Authoress: Yes... exactly what I wanted to say. _


End file.
